


Skipping

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Grinding, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Holding Hands, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Skipping Class, Sweat, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Cedric Diggory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cedric and Harry are outside together when it's almost time for class. But the two don't feel like going to class so they go to the Hufflepuff Commons Room. Smut ensues ;)





	Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children... so I don't own anything except my weird and disturbed brain that creates these fanfics. So I hope you guys enjoy this smutty fanfic ;) 
> 
> It's my second smut so be nice okay?

There was awkwardness between Cedric and Harry. Cedric's friends were telling him to come on, however the Hufflepuff told them to go on without him and that he would catch up with them later. "But... class is going to start soon, Cedric." Harry pointed out. "Shouldn't you go ahead and start heading to class?" He questioned. "I was going to ask you the same thing, Harry." Responded Cedric. “But since we’re alone....” The Hufflepuff briefly paused to look around. “There has been something that I’ve been wanting to tell you.” Cedric murmured, getting closer to the Gryffindor boy. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, unnerved at how close the two were to each other now. "Harry I..." Cedric went quiet, making Harry become rather... suspicious towards the Hufflepuff. Then he tried to continue with his sentence. "Harry, I well..." Cedric pondered on how to put the words. "I've had a thing for you for a while now and I just didn't know when to tell you, Harry." The Hufflepuff confessed his feelings to Harry, not sure if they would be returned but hey... worth a try right? Silence. Then Harry spoke up, cheeks red. "Cedric, I'm going to have to be honest with you." He spoke quite frankly. "I've had the same feelings for you." Harry smiled.

"Really?" Cedric asked, surprised yet relieved. Harry just nodded and Cedric pulled Harry even closer to them, bodies touching, his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. "So... are we together now?" Cedric questioned. "Of course we are." Harry responded with a small chuckle. Harry was firmly embraced by his new boyfriend and it felt so warm and comfortable. "Harry?" Cedric mumbled softly. "Hmmmm?" Harry hummed a bit. "Can I... Can I kiss you?" The Hufflepuff asked with a blush. "You don't have to ask you know." Harry laughed before continuing. "But, yes you can kiss me." He nodded, bracing himself for a kiss. Cedric leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's before pressing down firmly for a better kiss. Harry returned the kiss, eyes closing as he brought his hands up to grab Cedric's robes. His grip was tight as the two shared a gentle yet passionate kiss that was starting to get heated. Before the kiss could progress into something much more, the two pulled away. Harry was blushing the most as the two pulled away and they stared at each other. "I guess we might as well skip class for today." Cedric chuckled. "Yeah but what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"I could sneak you into the Hufflepuff Commons Room." Cedric suggested. Harry pondered on the statement before nodding. Cedric gently grabbed Harry's hand and he led the Gryffindor boy to where the Hufflepuff Commons Room was located. The brunette managed to get Harry into the Commons Room through the Hufflepuff Basement. "You like it?" Cedric grinned as he noticed Harry's facial expression of awe. He looked at Cedric, gave a small grin, and nodded his head. "Yes." He replied simply. Cedric was still holding his boyfriend's hand and he led the boy over to the couch which was a bright yellow in color. The two sat down and there was awkward silence between the both of them. 

Cedric casually wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulled him closer to where the black haired male was leaning against the brunet. Harry felt a blush decorate his cheeks and he curled up with Cedric, head resting on his shoulder. The black haired boy lifted his head up to look at Cedric and they locked gazes briefly before the two of them were leaning in for another kiss. They crushed their lips together, Cedric moving his arm away only to have his hands grip at Harry’s waist. They were letting the kiss get heated and Harry moved his hands to Cedric’s hair, entangling his fingers in the brunet’s hair. Harry proceeded to lay down on the couch, his back resting snugly against it as he gripped at Cedric’s hair. 

The two finally pulled away from the passionate heated kiss to catch their breaths. “Are we... really going to do this?” Harry asked, panting. “Heh, if you want to.” Cedric replied with a genuine smile on his lips. “I want to.” Harry consented as he moved his hands down to Cedric’s shoulders.

”Are you sure? Because can stop now.” Cedric wanted to make sure that Harry was comfortable with them doing further than kissing on the first day of them being together. “Ced, I’m sure.” Harry insisted stubbornly, making the brunet haired male smile. “Then don’t expect me to stop later.” Cedric informed as he moved a hand to Harry’s red and gold colored tie and he fumbled around with it, pulling it down until it came loose.  

Cedric pulled the tie away and tossed it aside before wrapping his fingers around Harry’s scarf and he gently yanked it off of his neck before tossing it aside with the tie. Harry was quiet all the while as Cedric was moving his robes off of his body and tossing it to the floor. Harry could feel his body temperature rising anticipation, wondering how this was going to go down.

He was nervous as it was his first time after all. So he wasn’t sure how he should be reacting after all. But his thoughts were shattered when Cedric was slipping his hands under Harry’s shirt which made the Gryffindor boy shudder at the contact. “You’re so warm Harry.” Cedric spoke as he could feel his lukewarm hands against Harry’s warmer feeling stomach. Harry only glanced up at Cedric before lowering his head back down. 

Cedric slipped Harry’s shirt off and threw it aside onto the floor where the tie, scarf, and robes were in a small pile. Harry could feel Cedric’s eyes on his stomach and chest area and he craned his head go the side. “You’re staring.” He mumbled. The Hufflepuff grinned, shaking his head. “Can’t help it, you’re beautiful.” He leaned down to peck his boyfriend’s cheek. His mouth trailed from Harry’s cheek down to his jawbone, his neck, his collarbone, and then down to his chest. Harry stiffened up as he watched Cedric linger around his chest. He was curious as what was going to happen now. “Cedric what are you-“ Harry’s sentence was abruptly cut off when he felt a wet tongue run across his left nipple which made him clench his teeth to prevent a noise from escaping his lips. 

It felt so weird yet, it felt good too. Harry promptly brought his hand up to his mouth to keep himself quiet but a hand grabbed his hand and lowered it to prevent Harry from being quiet. Cedric slowly ran his tongue across Harry’s nipple again but he deliberately did it slowly just to be a tease and to get a noise out of Harry. And it worked. A soft moan was elicited from Harry’s mouth. Thankfully, it wasn't loud enough for anyone but the two of them to hear. Occasionally, Cedric teased Harry's chest for a little longer as Harry was letting out small and soft sounding moans. The Hufflepuff lifted up his head to look at Harry and the two kissed for the third time only to have Cedric's tongue slip easily into Harry's mouth. Cedric's right hand trailed down Harry's bare upper body and stopped at the Gryffindor's pants. Without even pulling away from the kiss, Cedric allowed his hand to squirm its way into Harry's pants. Harry briefly jerked when fingers wrapped around his member. Jolts of pleasure went down his spine and he moaned into the kiss. Cedric's fingers ran across Harry's neglected feeling member teasingly to give Harry a bit more pleasure. The two had to, once again, pull away for air. When Cedric looked down at Harry's face, a light blush ran across his cheeks. Harry's cheeks were flushed a crimson red and his glasses and hair were disheveled. The Gryffindor bucked his hips into Cedric's hand, briefly moaning loudly. 

Cedric grinned at Harry's reaction and he ran his hand all over the black haired boy's member, being a tease when it came to the pace. Sometimes he would run his hand across it so slowly, and other times he would be quick with the stroking. Harry felt a trail of saliva run down his lower lip from the tense pleasure he was getting. He rolled his hips up in time with Cedric's stroking. "C-Cedric...." Harry said through pants as he had his mouth open to let out a needy whimper. "What is it Harry?" The brunet male whispered huskily, roughly stroking the male's member. "I...I think I'm about to come." Harry warned as he rolled and bucked his hips. He whimpered as he wanted to come, feeling a weird sensation in the pit of his belly. "Then come for me." Cedric murmured and that is what tipped Harry over. Harry let out a small sob as he came and his hips shuddered as he released. 

Cedric removes his hand from Harry's pants, hand covered in Harry's juices. Harry was now calming down and he was catching his breath before he looked up at Cedric who was bringing his hand to his mouth and he licked his hand clean. "You taste sweet." He commented which made Harry blush hotly at the comment. Cedric finished undressing Harry and the Gryffindor boy blushed as he felt flustered and slightly embarrassed as well. "Ced, you should undress too." Harry suggested, tugging on Cedric's robes before playing around with Cedric's Hufflepuff scarf. The Hufflepuff grinned and he took off his scarf, tie, robes, and all until there was a large heap of clothing on the floor next to the couch. Quickly, Harry eyed Cedric up and down before blushing. Cedric crawled back on top of Harry, looking down at him. He placed three fingers at the boy's mouth and Harry opened his mouth to take the three fingers into his mouth. He grabbed hold of Cedric's hand, lathering the fingers with his saliva as he made sure to keep the fingers coated in his saliva. The Hufflepuff removed his fingers and made Harry lay back down. He got comfortable and he placed the three fingers at Harry's entrance. 

"Ready?" Cedric asked and Harry nodded his head. Harry relaxed his muscles and he inhaled a deep breath before exhaling. A few moments passed by before Cedric inserted the first finger. Harry's breath hitched in his throat, teeth gritting at the weird sensation. "H-Harry! Did that hurt!?" Cedric had a worried look on his face. "I'm fine. It just feels weird." Harry reassured as he leaned forward to give Cedric a kiss on the nose. Harry had to reassure Cedric a few times that he was fine until Cedric was finally listening. Harry slung an arm over Cedric's neck, posture straightening slightly as he was starting to sit up, keeping his boyfriend close to him. Cedric curled his finger that was inside of Harry, and the Gryffindor boy let out a small groan at the feeling. A second finger was slipped inside and now a Harry was feeling a little stinging feeling from the stretch. Harry huffed and he hugged Cedric close to him. "Does it hurt?" Cedric asked. "A little but I'm sure I'll be fine." The Gryffindor responded through almost clenched teeth. The Hufflepuff scissored the two fingers to stretch Harry some more. This elicited a loud moan from Harry. 

The third and final fine he was inserted and the stinging sensation grew and Harry uttered out a whimper, grip tightening on Cedric. "Shh... calm down, it's okay." Cedric whispered sweet nothings in Harry's ear until the black haired boy had finally calmed down and relaxed. Once Cedric was sure that Harry was doing fine, he resumed his actions of stretching Harry out. Once Harry was deemed to be stretched enough, Cedric removed his fingers, making Harry groan. Harry placed his hands on Cedric's shoulders, seeming impatient. "Impatient now are we?" The Hufflepuff teased, nuzzling the crook of Harry's neck. Harry nodded, cheeks flushing red as he slung a leg over Cedric's waist. "Wait for just a moment Harry." Cedric said as he gave him a passionate kiss.

The Hufflepuff had to get comfortable first after all. Harry waited until Cedric had gotten comfortable and their bodies were pressed together warmly. "Ready?" Cedric asked, after he had broken the kiss. Harry nodded his head in response as Cedric grabbed hold of his left hand. Slowly, Cedric penetrated Harry's entrance, hissing at how tight it was. "Harry, stop clenching up so tightly." Cedric grunted as he gripped at his boyfriend's hand tightly. "S-Sorry." Harry breathed out as he was trying his best to relax. "I'm guessing you are still... nervous." Cedric panted with a grin. "Y-Yeah." Harry nodded, returning the tight grip by gripping Cedric's hands. Finally, after a bit of relaxation, Cedric was finally able to push fully into Harry. Harry winced at the prickly burning sensation but Cedric was patient with him, waiting for the boy to get used to it. The only sound that could be heard was heavy panting and breathing, mostly coming from Harry. "You can move now Ced." Harry spoke as he got used to the feeling. Cedric slowly started moving his hips, his other hand moving to grasp the back of Harry's head and pulled the Gryffindor boy up slightly, crushing his lips against Harry's. The kiss was long and sloppy as Cedric's hips jutted erratically now. Harry moaned loudly into the kiss, his free hand gripping Cedric's hair, fingers tangling into the brunet's hair. The burning sensations now passed, and the stretching pain was replaced with utter pleasure as Harry's appearance became disheveled and saliva was dripping down his lower lip.

"F-Faster Cedric..." Harry whispered as they pulled away. Cedric couldn't say no to him, Harry had an erotic expression on his flustered red face. So he had to comply with Harry's wishes. And he did so, his hips thrusting faster, moving a hand to Harry's hip and he gripped it tightly as he was looking for the spot thst would make Harry writhe and moan underneath him. He harshly thrusted until he found the bundle of sensitive nerves and he hit it, making Harry jerk and moan. "Found it." Cedric whispered with a smirk on his face. Harry's grip on Cedric's hair tightened as he rolled his hips up to grind against Cedric, moaning at the friction. As Cedric thrusted harshly into Harry, Harry was grinding against Cedric to increase the pleasure he was feeling. Cedric leaned down to place wet and sloppy kisses all over Harry's neck and jawbone. Harry was clinging to Cedric, head tilting backwards as he elicited loud moans traverse gradually increasing in volume but then he clasped a hand over his mouth as his eyes were watery. "Harry, you can be as loud as you want. Nobody is going to hear." Cedric said calmly as he nipped at Harry's neck. Then he lowered Harry's hand from his mouth. Both were moaning in unison as their hips were jutting harshly and erratically. Cedric was focused on hitting the bundle of sensitive nerves and Harry was letting Cedric know just how much be was enjoying this. "I'm close Ced." Harry whispered while grinding his hips. "Me too." The Hufflepuff nodded in agreement as his thrusts were harder and more harsh. He couldn't help but be harsh with Harry. 

One more grind made Harry tip over as he whimpered out Cedric's name as he came, staining their chests and stomachs. The sight of Harry's face bore to be too much for Cedric as he came not long after Harry. The Hufflepuff fell on top of Harry and they were panting heavily, and they were both sweating from the heat. There was a mess on the couch. "We need to clean up." Harry tiredly pointed out. 

Cedric grinned and he snatched up his wand from the ground, murmuring "Scourgify" to clean themselves up. Then, after Cedric had pulled out, they were getting dressed back in their respective clothing. Harry was exhausted as they rested on the couch, his head resting on Cedric's lap. Cedric stroked Harry's hair as the two were briefly silent. "Sorry if I was rough." Cedric grinned. "It's okay, it felt good." Harry murmured with a yawn. "You can go to sleep, no body will be here for a while." The Hufflepuff told his boyfriend. "We should do this more often." Harry laughed.

"Of course... but we still need to go to class." Cedric agreed, watching as an exhausted Harry finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
